They Say It's Your Birthday
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Boruto's birthday celebration turns into a father/son bonding moment. Birthday Party Nude Naked Romantic Awkward Surprise The Talk Birds and the Bees Making Love


Scene opens on a children's birthday party. Children and parents abound, eating cake and playing games. Hinata is collecting the gifts and setting them on a table, neatly arranging them as she does. Boruto is hanging out with a group of other kids.

"Hey, Boruto," Mitsuki says, "where's your dad?"

"Not sure," he responds. "He said he was gonna get a surprise ready for me."

"Alright kids!" Hinata says. "Let's gather around the table."

As the kids find seats around the table, Boruto saunters over to the head chair.

"Well, what now, mom?" he asks.

"Look behind you and see!"

Boruto turns around in the chair and hears the door slide open, revealing a completely nude Naruto.

"Hey Burrito!" Naruto belts out. "Happy birth...day..."

Naruto's voice peters off as he realizes his inappropriate attire.

"Uh, Naruto-chan," Hinata softly asks. "Why don't you have any clothes on?"

Naruto racks his brain, attempting to find an answer to the question his wife posed to him. As such, he blurts out the first answer that comes to him.

"Uhhhhh...I'd figured I'd come dressed in my birthday suit?"

"Dad! Oh my God!" Boruto yells as he attempts to cover up his father's mid-section.

Screams are heard from all the other kids as the run around the room, ensuing mass chaos. Hinata pushes Naruto out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Later that day, Hinata is cleaning some dishes from the party. Boruto enters the room, sits down on a chair in the corner and sulks.

"How's my birthday boy doing?" she asks with a smile.

"Old," he curtly responds.

"Old?" she questions. "How so?"

"Well, I may have just turned 13 but I feel I've become a man."

"You aren't an old man, my son. But you certainly are older now."

"I guess so..."

As the noise of running water fills the room, Boruto quietly thinks to himself.

"Mom," he finally pipes up, "why did you fall in love with dad?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, dad is...weird, you know?"

"Weird in what way?"

"Well, the whole naked birthday surprise thing."

"Ah, well your father is quite the romantic."

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all. I can remember him and I taking long walks in the forest, staying out till all hours of the night, making lo-" she pauses a moment.

"Making what mom?

"Oh, nothing. Go ask your father."

Boruto heads into his room and sit on the bed, contemplating his life and the image of his naked father forever burned into his memory. After a moment, Naruto enters the bedroom.

"Hey son," Naruto nervously says.

"Hey dad," Boruto quietly responds. "How's it hanging?"

Boruto cringes as he instantly regrets the words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm doing fine, son. How are you?"

"I'm...good..."

"Still thinking about your old man?"

"Yeah...I don't think I could unsee that if I wanted to."

"I know. I completely understand."

"You do?" Boruto asks in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," Naruto responds. "More than you know."

"Oh really? You've seen your father's dick?"

"...okay, so maybe not as much as I'd originally thought...but still. I have asked myself many of the same questions that are running through your head right now."

"Like?"

"Like...what changes are happening to me, what opinions I have about important things, how girls are attractive or unattractive, am I getting close?"

"Almost spot on, dad."

"I figured," Naruto smiles. "So how can I help?"

Boruto thinks for a minute.

"Mom said you were really romantic and you two would go for walks all the time."

"Well, I'd like to think I still am," Naruto chuckles. "But yes, your mother and I were young and in love and we would tend to lose ourselves in the moment."

"Mom said you guys would make something."

"Make love."

"You have to make that?"

"Oh yes. And some people are better at it than others."

"Well, how hard could it be? I love you and mom."

"And we love you, son," Naruto chuckles. "But loving someone is different than making love to someone. Loving someone is an emotion you have towards someone you care about. Making love is a physical action you do with that special someone. It's the ultimate expression of your love. And mind you, making love to a woman is not as easy as it looks. It takes care, time, and warm soapy water."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Someday you will, son. You'll find a girl who completely enthralls you. You'll want to do everything for her. You'll want to keep her safe, yet keep her happy. And she will reciprocate with you. You'll want to stay together all the time and do everything together."

"Huh..."

"Make sense, son?" Naruto asks.

"Well...before I saw you naked, I didn't understand."

"And after?"

"I guess I still don't," he responds, jumping off the bed.

"Oh..." Naruto sighs.

"But I do know this, dad. You do know a lot about this growing up stuff. So I guess I'm glad I saw you naked earlier."

Naruto chuckles.

"I guess that embarrassing situation ended up okay then."

"Haha yep! Although try not to do it again, okay? I don't want everyone in the village seeing your big dick," Boruto laughs.

"Haha oh, son, no worries. They already have."

Naruto shuts the door. Boruto sits up and realizes what his father just admitted to him.

"Wait what?!"

-THE END-


End file.
